leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Adie98/The Darkest Isles
, , |mentioned = }, , |following = |previous = }} Lore On a sound, windless night, was standing outside the Sacred Vault, gaping at it's massive walls and cryptic messages. He and his partner, , had been hired by the god-king to retrieve a sacred spectacle known as the Hollow Eye, a powerful object that allowed the user to look through time and space. But there was a downside: the Hollow Eye slowly made the user go insane, crippling both their physical appearance and their soul. Azir knew of this, but left it out when he first notified Darius about the Eye. The king was overwhelmed with self pride, and ordered both Azir and Jax to immediately enter the vault and bring the Hollow Eye to him. Azir smiled softly as he imagined Darius crippling into a near skeleton. He never was fond of him, and this was just the kind of thing he'd been seeking. His day dream was interrupted by a small earthquake, trembling the ground and causing boulders from nearby mountains to drop to the ground. "They're onto us," observed Jax, looking into the distance. Azir squinted and could make out the silhouettes of a dozen or so men led by . While Jax created a force field around him and Azir, separating them from Garen's men, Azir created a dozen men out of sand with a flick of his wrist. The sand men pushed away the boulder blocking off the vault, allowing Azir and Jax t enter while they rolled it back up behind them. The vault was misty, strange lights glowing from every side of the corridor. They could hear Garen's soldier pounding against the stone on the other side. The vault was more of a museum then a treasure trove. Books bound to chains were sitting on top of alters, which lined up the hallways. A terrifying echo suddenly burst out among the cave, causing both Azir and Jax to reach for their weapons. An invisible force suddenly flew through them, and chains bound them to the ground. Helpless, they both watched as a hooded figure holding a lantern of some kind stepped out of the darkness. It was a tall man with short brown hair, and narrow rattlesnake eyes to match. "This job just gets easier and easier," he taunted as he circled them. "Who the hell are you?" blurted out Jax. "Brother Narciso Juliana, the Chain Warden," he replied. The chains suddenly disappeared, freeing both of them as they got to their feet. He held up his lantern and signaled for them to follow him. "I'm part of an order dedicated to protecting knowledge. They sent me down here, to guard the most cruel and destructive spells." As they walked, Azir saw various books on alters, their chains on the floor. Pages were ripped out and binded back together. "You don't know what it's like," he continued as they walked down the tunnels. "Every day, every night, these spells taunting me and biting at my soul. So much power in my hands, but they refuse to let my use it. A perfect mind ready to shatter, but they refuse to let me break it." He, Azir, and Jax finally entered a large room with candles casting off purple flames. In the middle of the room, was a large podium. And on top of it was some kind of artifact, letting off a light green glow. "The Hollow Eye," Azir murmured to himself as he stared at the artifact. "How did you-" Narciso raised a hand to silence him. "As I was saying, down here the only company you have are the voices in your head. Those voices told me exactly what to do. You have no idea of the things I can accomplish down here. These stones, these books, so much terrifying glory in each of them!" Narciso's eyes began illuminating a light shade of blue as his lantern suddenly became brighter. The vault shook and dust rained down on them. A black mist surrounded them. Azir grabbed his staff as the fog strengthened. There was a blinding flash of blue and green. Out of the darkness emerged , his staff giving off a menacing glow. Azir lunged at him, swinging his staff. Karthus laughed as he effortlessly fired a beam of light out of his hand, knocking back Azir. "Again, Brother Juliana betrays us." He summons chains to restrain both Azir and Jax as he grabbed Narciso by the neck and pulled him up into the air. "You bring shame onto us, Brother. You don't deserve the name you have been blessed with." Karthus put his hand on Narciso's forehead, causing him to scream in pain before dropping him to the ground. "From now on, you will burden the name that you have brought upon yourself. You will suffer and feel our disappointment pounding down on you!" Azir broke free of his chains and once again attempted to lunge at Karthus, only to be knocked back once again. The Lich laughed as he swung his staff, splitting the Hollow Eye into two. The entire vault once again shook, more violently this time. Chunks of the ceiling fell down and crushed multiple books, causing explosions of blue light. Narciso stood there, on the floor, motionless as Karthus escaped. Azir lifted his Sun Disk. Another explosion of light occured, and both he and Jax were outside in the wastelands of the Shadow Isles. He felt a spear being shoved into his back and saw both Garen and his soldiers behind them. As they picked the two off of the ground, another explosion of light occurred from inside the rubble of the temple. A ring of blue light shot out, knocking Jax, Garen, and Azir to the ground while causing the soldier's to drop dead. Azir could see a figured rising out of the debris. It was Brother Narciso, his body turned stone and overlapped with armor. His head has turned skeletal with blue flames shooting out from underneath it. But through all this, he looked at his skeletal hands and laughed to himself hysterically. "Finally, after all the torture! I AM FINALLY FREE!" He lifted his lantern to the air as a large beam of green energy from the sky hit it. Wind began pushing against them as Azir tried to reach him. "Narciso!" he called out to him. The beam of energy stopped. The sky was calm, and the three stared in awe. In his hands was a newly crafted Hollow Eye. "He is dead," the wraith replied as it held the artifact above its head. "I, am '' ..."'' Category:Custom champions